A snake agents a sword for a fish cake
by DeadlyNightShade666
Summary: Sasuke finally comes back to the village and wants to see his love Naruto but finds him marrided and has a kid with his replacement SAI! What happenes when Sasuke trys to win him back. Mostly Sainaru and onsided sasunaru...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know it's a stupid name but I couldent think of a better one. Please read and review.**_

**_incase people dont get the title....._**

**_Snake: Stands for Sasuke cause I dont know just cause he went with Orochimaru_**

**_Sword: Sai's name means a type of sword._**

**_Fish cake: Naruto's name means fish cake.....so the title would be......*Sasuke agents Sai for Naruto!*_**

_Sasuke's POV:_

It's been 10 years since I left Konoha. I finally completed my goals…I killed both Orochimaru and Itachi. I can finally get back to see my beloved Naruto and return his feelings.

_Flashback:_

"Sasuke please come back! I…..I Love you…." Naruto was crying and he was saying this to Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his sword and was going to stab Naruto but Sai stopped him.

_End Flashback….._

I got to the gate and just looked at it and remembered all the good times I had with Naruto. Even if I did act like I didn't like him I loved him since the first time we kissed in the classroom. Walking through the gate the next thing I knew my face had hit the ground and I was surrounded by the ANBU. "Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest." The leader of the ANBU said. They took my sword and took me to the Hokages office. "Sasuke Uchiha!" The 5th Hokage yelled. "You know you committed a series crime!" "Yeah but I finally came back and I'm sure you know that I killed Orochimaru. I just want to live here again." I told her she just looked at me with fury in her eyes. "Well seeing that you took Orochimaru and the Akatsuki out we will let you live here but you will be watched and you will not be able to use your sword or leave this village." She told me as she sighed. "Let him go……" The ANBU let go off my arms and diapered. "Why did you come back?......" She looked at the ground as she got up. "If it's for Naruto I'd go back." Tsunade said as she looked me in the eyes. "(What is she talking about?)…….." I just stared back. "Fine….where will you be staying so I can send someone to check on you." "I guess the only place I can go…the Uchiha mansion." "Good well you're dismissed." She went back to her desk and sat down.

I finally got out and on to the streets. All I saw were people looking at me and glaring some were scared. I didn't care as long as I could find Naruto and hold him again. I looked to the side and saw the elementary school where I saw a small boy sitting alone on the same swing that Naruto used to sit and swing but this boy was drawing on a scroll. He had Black emo hair with dark blond bang he had went over the badeges that covered his right eye. He wore a shirt that only covered his chest. It was black was a short sleeve. His pants were long and black they stuck to his legs. With black ninja shoes. "(What a weird kid….he reminds me of Naruto though.)"

The small boy looked up and smiled at me I only stared. "Kenji! I'm so sorry I'm late…." Said a voice with gasps in between words. "(That sounds like Naruto!)" A rush to turn around and see a blond boy hands on his knees catching his breath. "(Naruto has changed…)" The boy had his hair down to his neck not as much spicks as before. He was wearing an ANBU uniform with the tattoo on his left arm. He grabbed the boy's hand. "Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked. I walked forward and saw a gold ring on his left hand. "It's been a long time Naruto." Naruto quickly turned and saw Sasuke looking straight at him. "Hm…..what's wrong daddy?" The little boy pulled at Naruto's arm.

**A/N: I need ideas for the next chapter of what Naruto thinks and if you think he should stay with Sai or leave him for Sasuke. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 2. I have a lot of time on my hands sooo yup! ^-^ enjoy**

_Naruto's POV:_

"(That can't be…..Sasuke?!) What do you want?" I had no idea what to think. I mean he was gone I thought he'd never come back I gave up on getting him back! "Nothing I just came to see you is that so wrong?" He inched forward and I inched backwards….pushing Kenji behind me. "Kenji stay behind me got it." "Daddy what's wrong?" I could tell Kenji was scared. "Why are you here!" Screaming was all I could do to make him go slower. "I came back to the village aren't you happy Naruto…?" I could see the confession in his eyes. "I'm not happy! I don't want you here!" I felt the grasp of my son on my shirt get titer. "Just leave me alone!!" Sasuke locked his eyes on mine.

"I came back to return your feelings Naruto." Sasuke just stared at my hand and saw my ring. "But it seems that you already have someone….what did Sakura give up on me and come crawling to you?" He laughed making me angry I hated that he always thought that he was better just because all the girls liked him. "Shut up! It's not Sakura or anyone you need to know about! I told you leave me and my family alone!" Yelling again I know it only scared Kenji more. "Then who is it?! Tell me Naruto!" Sasuke yelling back and then grabbing onto my shoulders violently. "S….Sai." Tears in my eyes about to fall.

"What?! You leave me for what every on calls my replacement! Then whose kid is that?" "He's mine I had him with Sai just like any women and man could!" The water in my eyes finally falling to the ground making small little splashes as they hit. "How is that even possible?" "The demon fox is actually a girl so my body went into heat while I was together with Sai and I didn't know I would get pregnant but I did."

"Why…..why Naruto! How come you're with that horrible guy! He doesn't deserve you!" Sasuke screamed out his grip getting tighter.

But that sent me off the edge how dare he call Sai horrible and that he doesn't deserve me! Razing a hand I slapped him. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SAI!! WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WHEN I SAID I LOVED YOU HE SAVED ME! WHILE YOU WERE GONE NOT THINGING ABOUT THOSE WHO LOVE YOU FOR SOME STUPID REVENGE SAI WAS THERE AND TOOK CARE OF ME! HE LOVES ME!" "I love you to Naruto!" Sasuke let go of me and tried to kiss me….I pushed him back and punched him. "DON'T TOUCH ME! AT LEAST SAI DIDN'T BREAK MY HEART INTO A MILLION PICES!" I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"He……he didn't leave me all alone…." Trying to hold back tears once again but it failed my emotions towered over me. "Sai never left me or tried to kill me……he always came home and supported our family…..Sasuke you were gone for 10 years! God damn it I'm 22 now and I have a family with him! We have good memories together….but when I see you all I can remember is…..heart break. I'm sorry….." Grabbing Kenji's hand and running home was all I could do to escape his icy stare.

"D….daddy! Slow down I can't keep up." Kenji was hurting so I stopped. "Dad who was that?" Looking at him made everything come crashing down. Going to a nearby tree and sliding down it till I hit the floor and broke down. My knees up argents my throbbing chest and my head bared into my knees. Kenji came by and grabbed my hand. "Daddy let's go home and see if Papas there and he'll make everything better!"(1) His smile was all I needed to get to my feet and take his hand to head home.

**^^^^^^^At home^^^^^^^^**

I walked in with Kenji and closed the door behind me. "Papa were home!" Kenji called taking off his shoes and heading for the TV in the living room. "O welcome bac-!" Sai looking at my red still tearing eyes was shocked. (**A/N: I know Sai's OOC sorry little hard to write a story like this and keep him in Character.) **"Naruto what's wrong!" He rushed over to me and put me in an embrace. "S…Sai!" I broke down in his arms. "Naruto tell me what happened are you hurt!" I know he cares about me but I couldn't tell him that Sasuke came back told me he loved me and tried to kiss me. "I….cant…." Trying to get the words out was hard enough as it is. "You can't what?!" Sai was looking me in the eyes now. I saw his worried face till I passed out from exhaustion. After coming back from a mission and then cry makes you really tired.

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue it or stop….also if you want me to continue I need to know still if it should end with Naruto leavening Sai and going with Sasuke or Naruto stays with Sai and Kenji. You get to pick the ending! O and if you have ides for the story tell me and I'll fit it in somehow! Review please!**

**1: Since Kenji has 2 dads he calls Naruto daddy because he dosent like to be called mommy but Kenji calls him that when he's with Sai....and he calles Sai papa or Dad. (Ok also Kenji is like I don't like maybe 7,8ish.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sai's POV:_

Picking Naruto up and taking him into the room so could rest. I need to know why he was crying. "Hay Kenji we need to talk ok." Sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Ok. What do you need daddy?" Looking him directly into his sky blue eye the other one still covered by crimson colored bandages. "Kenji why didn't you tell me your eye was bleeding again!" Grabbing some nearby bandages. "Sorry mommy was acting weird so I thought daddy should take care of him first." I saw him looking to the ground. "Well let me change these."

There was a moment of silence when I unwrapped the bandages around his eye. Looking into one sky blue eye like Naruto's, and one red fox eye crying blood. "Kenji I wanted to ask what happened to Naruto when you were with him." Finishing the wrapping and looking at him.

"Well mommy picked me up and this guy with hair like a ducks butt came out and started to talk to mommy. Mommy got scared and told me to stay behind him. So I did then he told mommy I love you. He also said that you were horrible and that mommy didn't deserve you. That's when mommy slapped him then said "I loved Sai!" and then he said I love you and tried to kiss mommy but mommy punched him and ran." Kenji just looked at me and smiled. "I have to go study I have a test tomorrow." He hugged me then went to his room. (End of Sai's POV)

**^^^^^^^^Next day^^^^^^^^^**

"(_It's so warm…..)_ Uh……" Naruto opened his eyes to see bare skin. Quickly noticing that it was Sai's chest he looked up at the raven haired boy. "(_Sai's hair got longer….it's a little past his neck….)" _snuggling closer trying not to wake Sai up. "You awake Naruto?" Sai asked looking down to see a blond tan boy in his arms. "Yeah…." Naruto looked up at his lover. "Well we better get ready. Do you want to help Kenji get ready or do I?" Looking at his partner his eyes still red and puffy. "I'll-…" He was cut off by Sai crashing their lips together into a passionate kiss. "I'll go help him you stay here and get ready for work ok." With that Sai let go of Naruto and slipped out of bed. Hearing the door close Naruto looked at the ceiling letting out a sigh before pulling the covers off of him and sitting up right. _"(Sai I love you….and I don't want that bond to come crashing down like mine and Sasuke's.)" _

**^^^^^^^Later that morning^^^^^^^^**

Sai, Naruto and Kenji were all walking together. Sai holding one of Kenji's hands and Naruto with the other. They got to the school and hugged Kenji good bye as he ran into the school. "Naruto are you really ok that you can go to work?" Sai said walking closer to Naruto. "Yeah, why are you asking?" He looked confused. He grabbed his lovers hand and stopped to look at Sai. "Kenji told me what happened." Sai's eye's met with Naruto's. "O…….are you mad Sai?" "Of course not. It's not your fault he came back and tried to kiss you." Sai had the expression he uses to have as a kid on his face showing no emotion. Over the years he learned how to show expression. "Let's go you'll be late for work and Tsunade won't take it easy on you." He made hand signals and they were gone in a puff of smoke. "_(Damn it! I could have had a chance with Naruto right there if that stupid so called replacement of mine wasn't there!)" _

**^^^^^^^^In the 5****th**** office^^^^^^^^^**

"Naruto your late!!" The blonde hokage yelled at him and Sai. "I'm really sorry granny Tsunade but I got caught up in some stuff and…..I'm just really sorry!" Naruto bowed every chance he got to show he was sorry. "Well it doesn't matter now. Naruto we have been over this many times before….that I would take lead as Hokage when you went out on missions but on your vacation and days off you would take the seat back." The blond stood up and headed for the door.

"O! Naruto the ANBU gave you a month off because of all your hard work!" With that said she left the room. "So you happy to be back in your seat Naru-chan?" Sai teased him.

"Yeah, but it gets really boring at times." Naruto spread his hands over the desk. "Well if you want we could make it a lot more fun." Sai walked closer to Naruto and picked him up. "Sai put me down!" "In a minute……" Sai took Naruto's chair and placed Naruto on his lap so that Naruto was facing him. "Ne Naruto want to have fun?" Sai looked at his love to see his face turn a deep shade of red. "S….Sai! What if someone comes in?" "Doesn't that make it more fun?" Sai placed his lips on Naruto's neck and started to suck on it. "S…Sai! S…stop. Ah!" Sai started to nibble at the spot and suck once again leavening a dark purple spot on Naruto's neck. "Um……Sai." Naruto couldn't help but to fall into the pleasure he was feeling. Sai pushed Naruto onto the desk and captured Naruto's lips into a kiss. He could feel Sai begging for entrance to his mouth and let Sai in. Their tongues danced around and fought for dominance and Sai won. He quickly took Naruto's shirt of and went for his neck again. Naruto moaned in pleaser as Sai licked the area he had marked. Grabbing one of Naruto's erect nipples and playing with it made more soft moans come from Naruto. Taking the other in his mouth Naruto went off the edge. "S….Sai! AHHHH!" Naruto laid panting on the desk. "Coming from just that Naruto you must be very sensitive today." "Shut up!" Naruto looked at Sai with lust filled eyes.

Sai understood and started to undo Naruto's pants when they heard the door open to see a red faced girl at the door. "Hm?....." Naruto looked at the door to see an upside down Hinata. **(Hinata is upside down because Sai pushed him on the desk his head was hanging off the end.)** "Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her. He got up and found his shirt on the ground and grabbed it. "Um….w….well…N...Naruto-kun has a visitor." The shy girl looked to the ground to hide her red face. He put his shirt on and buttoned his pants his face still flushed from there activates. Sai was standing behind the hokages chair to watch Naruto.

"Ok well send them in." "Y…yes!" Hinata looked behind her and the opened the door wider to reveal his son at the door. "Daddy!" Kenji yelled as he ran to Sai who picked him up. "What are you doing here Kenji!" Sai asked with a bit of irritation in his voice. "I forgot to tell you school was short today they gave us teams and that was it." Kenji just smiled. "How did you get here? I mean you can't even find your own room in our house." He looked as his sons pouting face. "This nice man helped me here! He said he was really good friends with Mommy!" He pointed to the door and to his surprise it was none other than Sasuke.

**A/N: Please review still on the Sainaru or Sasunaru thing so please help. Next chapter should have more Sainaru but a little more sasunaru. ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I'm really sorry that I haven't put up any chapters to my story but I have had a lot of work to do for school and I just had Exams too. So again sorry that I haven't put up any new chapters lately but I promise I'll try harder to put up more chapters up. T^T I need help with ideas for the story too so please help On with the story~**

"You…What do you want." Sai said as he glared at the raven haired man in front of the door. "I came to see the Hokage is that so wrong to do?" Sasuke answered back. "Yes, now please leave!" Sai's voice started to get louder. "This isn't your choice! Its Naruto's…" Sasuke looked over to the smaller boy standing by his desk looking at the ground. He knew Naruto wouldn't say no to talking to him.

"So, Naruto can we talk alone or do you want me to leave?" Sasuke asked again looking from Sai to Naruto."

Sai looked over to see Naruto looking at the ground below him. Then there was silence for a while.

"Well what's your answer?" Sasuke asked looking at the blond boy. Naruto looked up at his husband. "S…Sai." Naruto said walking forward to him. "Yes Naruto?" "Please…leave and take Kenji with you." Naruto looked him in the eyes and saw that Happy went too shocked. "WHAT! Naruto are you fucken crazy! I'm not going to leave you alone with this pervert!" Sai yelled.

"Sai please! I…I know what I'm doing." Naruto said giving him a hug that Sai never returned. Sai gave one last look at Naruto and headed out with a shake of disappointment in his head.

"What do you want Sasuke I told you to leave me alone." Naruto said with a stern look as he took a seat on his desk. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and stop once he was inches away from the boy. He reached out and cupped the boy's cheek. "If you really want to know…" He took a small pause moved his lips right near Naruto's ear. "I want you…" Sasuke said as he let his tongue lick the shell of Naruto's ear. Naruto let a small moan betray him and escape his lips.

"So you do like this." Sasuke said as he continued what he was doing.

"No stop I told you to leave me alone!" Naruto tried to push him off but Sasuke grabbed his wrists and held them down. "Naruto I don't think that down here wants me to leave you alone." Sasuke told him as he slowly moved his hand down to Naruto's private parts.

"NO stop!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke back away as fast as he could. "N…Naruto I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he saw the terror in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke put him in a hug. Naruto fell into a hug and gave it back. "Sasuke…." Naruto went into the hug more and more.

"Sasuke…I have to get to my family now…so please let me go now." Sasuke let go and Naruto let go of Sasuke as well. "Naruto, why don't you leave him and come with me." Sasuke said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke I'm married and have a kid I can't just get up and go." Naruto said. "I'm sorry I should go before Sai gets mad." Naruto quickly gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. As soon as he was done he ran out of the room.

"Naruto, you'll be al mine in no time." Sasuke said as he took headed out of the room.

* * *

Naruto had finally got home and it was night already. "Wow, did Sasuke and I talk all day?" Naruto thought out loud as he opened the door to his house.

"So you finally come home, must have been a really long talk." Sai said as he walked to Naruto. "Haha……yeah it was pretty long." Naruto said as he headed to his room. They walked in and Sai closed the door.

"I got a call from Hinata." Sai told Naruto who was looking at the ground now. "O really what did she want?" Naruto said he was nerves but he tried not to show it.

"Naruto, what the hell where you thinking!" Sai yelled at him. "What are you talking about?!" Naruto almost shouted at him. "O right so when I leave the room with our son t gives you permission to go and cheat on me!" Sai yelled on verge of just exploding on him. "Sai you don't understand!" Naruto yelled going closer to Sai who in turn backed up. "Sai please just talk to me about this I…it was and accident I didn't mean to um…do that stuff with him!" "Really because if you didn't want to make out with him or let him put his hand down your pants I'm sure you would have stopped him!" Sai yelled. "But he is s-!" "Don't even give me that crap about `But he's much stronger than me' crap cause 1 you're the Hokage and 2 you have the power of the 9 tail fox." Sai was now really getting mad.

"Sai why can't you just trust me for once and just leave it at that!!" Naruto yelled back. Now Sai couldn't take it anymore. "Trust you…that's good…I can't remember the last time I told you to do something and trust me but you always went agents me!" "Well maybe I should go to Sasuke at east he's good to me!" Naruto yelled and quickly tried to take it back. He covered his mouth. "S…Sai I…I didn't" Naruto stuttered to get the words out.

But before Naruto could say something more he saw Sai raise a hand and smack him right across the face. "Yeah well maybe you should go cause he so treated you so well by almost killing you and then leaving you for years. When I took you in and we have a family and I gave you everything that you wanted No I was never good to you!" "Just shut up Sai!" Naruto screamed as he slapped him back. Sai walked over to his closet and grabbed most of his entire clothes except one outfit it didn't fit.

"W…what are you doing?" Naruto asked he was scared of the answer. "What do you think…its plan to see that you choose Sasuke over me and Kenji." Sai left the room with Naruto not far behind. "I didn't say that thought! I don't want you to leave!" Naruto yelled. Sai went into his son's room to see him doing his school work.

"Hay dad, hay mom." Kenji said as he saw both of them walk in. "Kenji grab your clothes and your stuffed animal that you love and any other stuff that you don't want to leave behind." Sai said as he grabbed a bag.

"What? Where are we going?" Kenji asked as he looked back and forth from Naruto to Sai and saw the mark on Sai's face. Naruto's was not as red because Sai held back everything he never would hurt Naruto. Yet Naruto hurt him. "Your mom and I are having some problems so come on get your stuff I put all your clothes in this bag so put all the toys and stuff that you want to take with you." Sai said with a smile. "When you're done daddy will be at the door just come out soon ok." Sai said with a small smile. "Ok daddy!" Kenji smiled back.

"Sai!" Naruto yelled back as he left the room and headed to the kitchen. "Sai wait

I don't want you to go! I never said that I want you to leave!" Naruto yelled. "Well you should have thought about that before you had done that with Sasuke." Sai replied.

"You can't take Kenji!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't want my son to be with someone who can't make up their mind. When you finally decide who you want to be with then you can talk to me and Kenji."

Sai said grabbing some food for their trip.

"Kenji are you ready?" Sai said in the sweetest voice he didn't want to have his son deal with their fight but he had to go with someone and he didn't want to leave him with Sasuke of all people. "Yeah are we going now?" Kenji asked thinking that he should not get into this until he was alone with his dad to talk to him about it.

**A/N: Don't worry it will have more Sainaru just had to add a twist. I might take a while to write another chapter because I have my school to deal with and stuff. So I also ran out of ideas so if you guys could help me out with that, it would really help. Well R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I finally got a new chapter up! Aren't you guys happy with me…Ok sorry I haven't updated in soooo long but it was from school but then again it has been over for a while too but I've been having family problems, I had this but never put it up my bad ;A; don't hate me!

O Right and a big thanks to Jonouchi the pupI was going to give up but they inspired me to write again! Thank you! An all who reviewed thank you as well! If you have any questions on the story feel free to ask! ^/^

O and I need your guys help my bff and I are having a problem with a couple so please answer my poll!

On to the story 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Um…d-daddy?" Kenji asked as he rested his head on Sai's shoulder. "Yeah, what do you need Kenji." Sai asked looking back at his son.

"Where are we going?" "We are going to see Kakashi-sensei." Sai told him finally stopping; he grabbed Kenji and put him on the ground. Motioning for him to fallow then went up a few flits of stairs.

Sai lightly tapped on one of the apartment doors. There were footsteps and then the clicking noise of the door opening. "What…" The door opened to show Kakashi with plane blue pants with no shirt on. "Sai? What are you doing here?" The one eyed ninja asked.

"Hay, Kakashi-sensei I know you just came back from your mission and that Iruka is in there but could we stay here for a while?" Sai asked looking the snow white hair ninja in his open eye. "We?" Came a voice from behind Kakashi. Soon the body that the voice belonged to came into the light to see it was Iruka in Kakashi's long sleeve shirt and only that, his hair was all messed up too.

"O right you haven't met him cause you where gone for so long and Iruka no one knew where you were." Sai told him, Iruka grew a blush across his marked face.

"This is Kenji, he's mine and Naruto's son." Sai told them slowly pushing Kenji from behind him. "Kenji say hi to Iruka and Kakashi-sensei." Kenji went further behind his father and grabbed onto his pants.

Iruka went down on his knees looked at Kenji. "Hi I'm Umino, Iruka it's great to meet you." Iruka said putting his hand out for Kenji to shake it. Kenji looked at the strange man who was now eye level with him and a blush grew over his face. "H-hi." Kenji said shaking the man's hand.

"No" Kakashi said closing the door. Iruka fell on his butt when Kakashi closed the door.

Sai let out a sigh and looked at Kenji. "Do you think Hinata will take us in?" Sai asked Kenji who shook his head no. "Your right we can't worry her or her family."

Sai thought for a moment and then grabbed Kenji's hand. They started walking until a door swung open.

There stood Iruka still in the same outfit. "Sai, you can stay for as long as you want." He said smiling and opening the door fully. Sai gave a small smile and walked over. "Thank you Sensei." Sai nudged Kenji to say thank you. Kenji with a blush on his face nodded and clung to Sai's pants again.

As soon as they walked in they didn't see Kakashi. "Sensei where is Kakashi-sensei." Sai asked. "He's in the bathroom." Iruka said with a smug grin. Sai just laughed.

"So what happened with Naruto and you?" Iruka asked making tea. Sai went from happy to sad as he looked to the ground. "Sasuke….." Sai stated never looking up. "O…I'm so sorry Sai." Iruka said looking at Sai. Sai suddenly looked up and smiled, "No don't be I always knew this would happen, but I still committed to this relationship." Sai told him.

Iruka looked at Sai with a sad expression and Kenji looked up at his dad confused. "Daddy?" Kenji asked. "What is it Kenji?" Sai asked smiling at his son. "I-I'm sleepy…" The small raven haired boy said letting out a small yawn. "O my, I almost forgot! You can sleep on the be-" He was cut off by a certain white ninja. "Couch…and Sai can too." Kakashi told him as he walked over to Iruka and put his arms around his waist resting his head on his shoulder.

Kenji looked up to see Kakashi all over Iruka and glared at Kakashi. "Umino-sensei I'm sleepy." Kenji said walking over and to him and grabbing his hand while giving Kakashi another glare. "Aww ok Kenji and you can call me Iruka." Iruka told him tapping him on the noise. Iruka walked away with Kenji still holding his hand.

Kakashi looked back to his lover and the little boy

"Did you see that Sai! Your son just glared t me…I think he has something for Iruka…" Kakashi said glaring at Kenji. "Yeah I'm sure that my son is in _love_ with Iruka." Sai said with a sarcastic tone.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short I had trouble with this chapter I hope you guys like it I'll try to make the next chapter long. I'm looking for ideas too that would help out a lot.**


	6. Hello D

Author Note D;

Hey guys :D it's been forever I know and for that I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for this author note since I know that some people thought this was a new chapter...D; but hey this is good news!

So I know it's been about 2 years since I've updated and I'm actually gonna start updating it again! Last time I did this story I got bored but I read it over again and I really want to continue. Along with the fact that my writing skills have gotten a lot better so just wanted to let everyone know that I'm gonna be updating and continuing this soon so expect a new chapter sometime this week! Thank you and sorry for this stupid note I hate doing them myself haha.

There are gonna be some changes to the story not a whole lot though and not that serious that it'll change anything in the story just making some changes to make the story more realistic. The changes will be at the beginning of the next chapter! I'll be deleting this 3 days after the new chapter is up.

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on there alerts/favorites! I love you all and thank you so much! _See you soon little birds!_ ;D


	7. Chapter 6

_Things you need to know(changes):_

_1. Naruto: He's 25 now so that its more logical that he had Kenji around the age of 18._

_2. Sai is 26 cause I've always thought he was a year older than Naruto._

_3. Sasuke: like Naruto he's 25 And we'll if you've seen Shippuden he looks pretty much like that since he looks about eighteen there. Just imagine him a bit older._

_Sai's POV~_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and giggles. Sitting up from the surprisingly soft couch I looked around to find the source of the delicious smell and the soft giggles. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and turned my head towards the kitchen, and there standing in the kitchen was Iruka with white batter and flour all over his face and it seemed Kenji had a hand in that as his hands were covered in the substances. Though something was wrong I looked him over again and I noticed it his hair.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden shout of glee. "Papa you're awake!" Kenji yelled running at me and jumping onto my lap. "Look papa Iruka-sensei fixed my hair for me." My son looked up at me and I noticed his eye as well it wasn't wrapped it just had a medical eye patch over it. "I see that." He looks just like Naruto now, his hair was blond now not its normal raven black and it was cut down to his neck with blond spikes poking out here and there. I guess that I was giving a sad smile because the next time I looked at Kenji he had a pout on his face. "Does it really look that bad?" At that I had to give a small smile. "No you look amazing just like Naruto." His eyes got huge and he hugged me. "Thanks daddy!" He yelled running back to tell Iruka what I had said about his hair.

As I watched him run over to the brunet ninja and show him that bright smile it got me thinking about Naruto. Naruto...the love of my life, the only person in this whole world that could and did get me out of that emotionless world that I lived in. The only other person that's made me show that much emotion is Kenji the second person that I love the most in the world. I don't think that I could live with out either of them if they were gone I would fall back into that horrid plane black and white world that I used to live in. Losing my brother was hard enough I don't want to lose my husband and child.

"...ddy, daddy? Daddy?" I was brought out of my thoughts once more by my sons voice. Quickly I shot my head up to meet with his confused eyes. "Daddy are you ok you keep spacing out?" "I'm fine don't worry Kenji I'm just thinking." Smiling down at him I could still see that he was skeptic about it. Pulling him up and holding him in my arm I gave him a huge smile and started walking over to Iruka. "So is breakfast ready? It looks super good." Kenji looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah that's what I was gonna tell you! I helped make it too!" That smile...just like Naruto's. No, I have to stop this in front of my son. "Did you? I bet it's gonna be delicious then!" I said turning my head to him and smiled. He just looked at me and his eyes got extremely big smiled and wrapped his arms around while snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

~~After Breakfast~~

I watched as my son sat at the table where we had just finished eating doing his homework for school tomorrow. Iruka and I were doing the dishes in silence till Iruka's voice broke it. "What are you going to do now?" He asked not even looking at me while he rinsed off another dish. "I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to wait till Naruto makes up his mind, I won't stay here much longer either i'll be leaving soon." I looked down at my feet. "Where will you go?" "My old apartment I'm going to go get the key back from Lady Tsunade." "What about Kenji, I'm sure Naruto's not going to let you keep him without you letting him see him." Iruka stated now looking at me. "I know..." I sighed, "We'll just have to switch off with him." Glancing at Kenji I saw him swinging his legs and humming while he did his work.

Letting out another sigh I looked straight up at Iruka who had stopped what he was doing and was now looking directly at me. "I don't want to do this to him..." "Sai, do you really think that this is the right thing to do? For both you and Kenji?" Iruka asked looking at Kenji now giving a small smile then bringing all his attention back to me. "I honestly don't know...I don't want to bring Kenji into this but there's no way to avoid it till Naruto has decided what he wants to do." Iruka just nodded and walked off into the direction of his and Kakashi's shared bedroom. Before he went in hand on the door knob he turned to me and said, "Sai don't give up, Naruto's stupid but not that stupid to give up what he has with you." With that he gave a smile and went into his room.

After that small chat I walked over to Kenji, he looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Papa." My small blond said smiling. "Kenji." I said back. For a moment I just watched as he did his homework in silence. "Kenji, do you think you'll be fine staying here with Kakashi and Iruka-sensei for a couple of hours while I go get something from Lady Tsunade?" I asked him wanting to make sure he was ok with this. He looked up and smiled at me, I love his smiling face and no matter what he smiles and finds the good in every situation. "Sure." I walked over to him gave him a hug and rubbed his head. "Thank you Kenji I'll be back as soon as possible."

Walking over to my sensei's and his lovers room I knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling and then the door opened. "Sai." Kakashi said poking his head out of the door. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, do you think the both of you could watch Kenji for a couple hours while I go get something so we can get out of your hair." I gave my signature fake smile to my old sensei and waited patiently for an answer. He stuck his head out a bit farther and saw my son sitting there still and nodded. I muttered a small thank you and gave my son one last kiss on the top of his head with a goodbye and left the building.

Question!: Do you guys want any other characters to show up? If you want a particular character placed into the story or a mention of one for your fav Naruto characters please tell me and I'll find a way to put them in!

A/N: I have returned! haha Hey guys what's up!? How has everyone been? Not just asking for no reason I genuinely wanna know how all you guys have been. :)

So I wanna start by saying sorry this was short and sorry it was late, but I hope you like it. It started a little slow not that much happened but it should pick up in the next couple chapters just had to get this one out to get back into the groove :p I have already started the next one and Naruto is going to be in the next one so things are gonna start getting spicy!

Questions? Feel free to ask! Reviews are loved as well! Wanna bash on it and tell me how horrible it was and that you hated it with the passion of a thousand suns! Feel free to do that too!

Ideas are welcome. If you think that you have a really good idea and you think it will really improve my storie then please tell me and i'll welcome it with open arms.


End file.
